Childish Love
by Pelvicthruster91
Summary: Between Grimmjow and you, there's a 3 year difference. He leaves you at 16, his last words reminding you that you're nothing but a kid. But what happens when he returns during your last year of high school? Only this time, he's an infamous P.E teacher & this time he thinks of you in a much more different way. But, will he be too late and lose to Ichigo? Grimmjow x You RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

Jumping in front of the black sedan, you use your body from letting it leave. As you glance down at the beautiful, sleek car, you see your reflection. Never had you looked so stupid.

The back door of the car opens and out walks the one man who you've always wanted by your side.

Out of old habit, he runs his hand through his sleek, blue hair.

Running to him, you slam your thin, undeveloped body into his tall, mature frame.

"I love you, Grimmjow! Please don't leave," you cry out, as you look up into his hard gaze.

He sighs out in frustration as he places his hand on your head, rubbing it softly. Just like anyone would to console a younger child. This act causes a tear in your chest.

"[Y/n]. Ya' do see what's wrong here, right?"

"There isn't any-"

"You're 16. I'm 19. There's a 3 year difference."

"S-So? When you're 21, I'll be 18! It'll be perfectly nor-"

Grimmjow shakes his head in disapproval as he once again runs his hand through his hair.

"There's also the maturity level. I've been with other women and done some stuff. You're still a kid," he says, his voice true and painful. You cringe at the word "kid".

"But I love you," you whimper softly.

"Sorry kiddo, it ain't gonna happen."

With that, Grimmjow gives you a kiss on the forehead, before entering back into his car. As he drives past you, the unspoken words between you two were "childish" with that pathetic kiss on the forehead.

As you stand still in the middle of the street, you look up into the grey sky. The comforting effect of the rain would make it's way, washing away every feeling you've ever had for that man.

As you stand there like a statue, you make a vow to yourself that by the last year of your high school life, you'd be a beautiful, mature woman. A woman that would make any man regret leaving you.

**Present Day**

_**9:15 AM**_

Walking into the girls changing room, you are met with a numerous amount of "hello's" and greetings from your friends.

As you begin to strip for P.E, you can't help but notice Orihime staring at your half naked body.

"Is something the matter?" you ask, as you pull down your shirt, with Karakura High's crest delicately imprinted in the corner. You mess up your silky, [h/c] hair in the process.

"How do you stay so skinny?" she asks, her eyes growing wide with envy. Suddenly, you have the eyes of just about every girl in the room on you. Well except Rukia. She was the skinniest one here.

"Heh, I'm really not…that thin," you slowly say, as the girls in the locker room immediately begin to say otherwise.

"N-No really! Remember how I was in middle school!" you quickly blurt out.

This turns the attention the other way and immediately the girls begin to talk about their own body issues. It was true, back in middle school you were overweight. It was around 16 when you started to make a mad dash towards being thin. Back then, it had all made perfect sense as to why you wished to be thin. All for him. But then you realized how true his words were when he himself said that you were still a kid. A kid looking desperately for love. Now as you look at yourself in the mirror, you are slightly content with how you look. You wear minimal make up because of the toll it takes on your skin. Your eyes are already large and bright, your [h/c] hair is soft and luscious. But what made you cringe was your body. Yes you were tall and thin, but you wished to be like Orihime. Who was thin, but very curvaceous. It didn't help matters when you had grown ill last week and miraculously lost a staggering 10 pounds. You didn't care about being thin anymore because _he _didn't matter anymore. He was nothing but the past. You were living in the present, no longer could you wait for un requited feelings.

As you begin tying your shoe laces, you think of asking Rukia and Orihime if they want to get some burgers after school. Yes, that would be a quick way of fattening up. You'd be happy if you were just normal like all the other girls.

"[Y/n]! Hurry up!" yells Rukia, as she begins to tie her short, raven coloured locks into a low pony.

"C-Coming!"

As you two enter the baseball diamond, you're met with the rest of the girls and the boys class. Apparently we were having a match today.

"[Y/n]!" yells an infamous voice from behind. As soon as you turn around, you're met with Keigo's body on the ground, motionless from Ichigo's punch.

"Ichigo," you pester, as you kneel down towards the perv. Grabbing a nearby twig, you poke his body to life.

"Did ya' guys hear?" says Renji, as he walks by towards the little group.

"Hear what?" asks Rukia.

"Apparently last years P.E teacher was forced to retire. So they brought in some-"

"Is it a women? G'ah, a real women. I bet her breasts are so-"

This time, Tatsuki is the one to put Keigo to the ground.

"Pervert," she mutters, as she rubs the back of her neck in annoyance.

This time, blood begins to trickle from his nose.

Rolling your eyes, you help Keigo up as it was your turn to take him to the nurse.

"Tell the teacher where I am," you say to the group, as you begin trudging back into the school.

'When will Keigo learn?' you ask yourself, as you look at the unconscious man on your arms. It was perfectly fine voicing your…admiration for someone but openly speaking about a women's…body was just something you'd keep to yourself.

Entering the nurses office, you're met with Ms. Unohana.

"Again?" she says softly, as she has you place him onto the bed.

"Yes. I just hope he doesn't have a concussion. He received both Ichigo and Tatsuki in the span of a minute."

"My, my. Well, we'll watch over him from here. It looks like you are attending P.E right now, you better get going. I hear the new teacher is very…strict," she says, her voice trailing off.

Great. The last teacher you had was very old and tired most of the time. So he mainly let us play our own games and such. Of course you went to the gym every other day but never did you do long distance running. What a painful year this would become.

"Oh, I see."

"Here, take this note just in case," she says, as she quickly begins to scribble a few words on a yellow pad.

As she hands you the note, she thanks you for bringing in Keigo.

Quickly walking down the hall, you make your way back to the baseball diamond. There, you are met with everyone doing laps around the field. Fantastic.

In front of you stands a tall man, his back turned towards you. He wears a black sweatshirt with the number six heavily printed onto the back in a bright blue. His bottoms consisted of black short and black runners to match. Well, at least he had style. Tying your hair in a high pony tail, you begin walking towards the new teacher.

"Ah, excuse me. I just came back from taking a classmate to the nurses office," you say quietly, as you tighten the knot of your hair.

The teacher turns around, yanking the hood off of his head. You are met with a familiar pair of bright, blue intoxicated eyes. With matching hair to add.

You stand there, your feet rooted to the ground. It's a rush of emotions. A rush of insecurities all making their way back. You have to grip your arm to stop yourself from shaking.

"What's yer' name?" he barks out, as he pulls up his clipboard with the class list.

H-He didn't recognize you? Well how could he? In the span of two years you managed to grow, slim down and not to mention you stopped dying your hair and had finally managed to get it back to the same, deep [h/c] colour it used to be.

As your heart rate quickens, you realize that there was no way you could tell him your real name. Quickly you begin to scan all the girls in your class. You pray that someone had decided to skip or had fallen ill and stayed home. And to your luck, there was.

"My name is…Chizuru Honsho," you croak out, your eyes averting his gaze.

"Honsho," he says, as he goes down the list. Checking off your "name", he orders you to do 3, full laps. Without any complaints, you run from him quickly, joining the others.

After the 3 laps, most of the girls, besides Tatsuki and Rukia of course are all out of breath. All the boys seem to be perfectly fine.

"He must really hate us," puffs out Orihime, holding her sides.

"Something like that," you mutter, rubbing your forehead dry.

"All right. My name's Mr. Jeagerjaques, I'd prefer if ya' called me Grimmjow. I'm the P.E teacher now. I'm not like the old man from last year so ya' better brace yourselves. Now, we're starting off with baseball. Get yourselves into partners and begin throwing the ball back and forth. And oh, I want the partners mixed up. No girl and girl and boy n' boy shit goin' on, alright?" he yells, his eyes deathly and sharp.

In unison we all agree and immediately disperse.

"Ren-"

"I'm with Rukia. Sorry, [y/n]."

"Chad!"

"I'm with Orihime."

"Ichi-"

"Sorry, I'm with Tatsuki," he says, as he rubs the back of his orange coloured locks.

"No, that's fine," you say, as you give him a smile. You watch his cheeks flush pink before you quickly begin to scramble for a partner.

You're left in the corner all gloomily, as you realize you're the odd one left without a partner.

"No partner?" says the voice you once fell in love with.

"No."

"Tch, guess I'll be it then. Go grab a ball and mitt for yourself," he orders, as he begins to pull his sweatshirt off. You can't help but notice the shirt he wears underneath begin to ride up as well, revealing his wonderfully sculpted body.

"Chizuru?"

"Chizuru?"

"Dumbass!" yells Grimmjow, his face nearly inches away from yours. Stumbling backwards, you catch yourself from falling.

"What did I say? Go!"

Frightened, you quickly run to grab a mitt and ball.

"There, there," consoles Rukia, as she rubs your back affectionately.

"Waaah!" you cry out helplessly, as you slowly reach for a ball.

"Well you can't help but admire his looks, right [y/n]?" says Orihime, as she walks by.

You fall into the pit of baseball gloves, shocked at Orihime's sudden words.

"[Y/n], are you alright?" asks a worried Orihime.

"Idiot! You were never this clumsy," says Rukia, as she helps you up.

"P-Please, one of you. Switch partners with me," you plead, as you grovel at their feet.

"I will," says a friendly voice.

Looking up, you give Tatsuki a well deserved hug.

"Thank you, Tatsuki."

"It's about time someone put this arrogant guy to test," she says, as she pulls out her own, hand crafted, custom made bat. You all marvel as to how cool and athletic she really was.

Grabbing the supplies, you walk over towards Ichigo who was in the middle of an argument with Renji. Well, what else was new?

Grabbing Ichigo's sleeve, you tear him away from the other hot headed male.

The two of you begin tossing the ball back and forth. You were fine at pitching and what not, just holding a bat was a greater difficulty in itself.

Suddenly, a ball rolls towards Ichigo, stopping by his feet.

"Hey dandelion kid, can ya' pass that over?!" yells Grimmjow. You see Ichigo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

As he grabs the ball, you see him ready to just casually toss it over. But instead, you remember what Tatsuki had said before. _'It's about time someone put this arrogant guy to test.' Let's just see how much Grimmjow can handle. Tossing the ball from hand to hand, you get right into the stance. As you propel forward, you place all your strength into this one throw. And as you let go of the ball, all of you watch as it races towards Grimmjow's face. Fortunate for him, his cat like reflexes cause him to dodge it just in time. But as it flies over him, you watch in horror as it nails a happy go lucky Keigo right in his…manhood._


	2. Chapter 2

_**12:03 PM**_

As you exit the principals office, you sigh out in frustration. First you had received a lecturing for trying to hurt the new teacher, Grimmjow, and then another for probably causing Keigo loss of potential children and then another for lying about your name. Now here you were being forced, by the end of the day, to confess to Grimmjow about your real name so it "_doesn__'__t happen again_".

"[Y/n]!" yells Ichigo, his voice ringing in the halls.

"Huh? Oh, hey dandelion," you joke, as you casually run your hand through his hair.

Growing embarrassed, all he does is remain quiet as you stroke his head. Leave it to Ichigo to remain Mr. Nice Guy.

Suddenly, you get the feeling that someone is watching you two and so does Ichigo. As you and him look behind you, you see the watchful eyes of Grimmjow. His gaze unwavering.

"I think he hates me," says Ichigo, as he nods towards Grimmjow's direction.

"Oh, I don't think it's you," you murmur quietly.

"What was that?"

"Eh? N-Nothing! Come on, let's go!"

Grabbing his hand, you drag him along down the hall. That could've been the perfect moment to confess to Grimmjow, but no way would you do it with Ichigo watching!

_**3:08 PM**_

As you sat in your desk with your head down, you hear footsteps walking towards you.

"[Y/n], are you coming?" asks Rukia, as she stands alongside Renji.

Looking up, you shake your head from side to side.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow," she says, as she and Renji leave the class, leaving you all alone in the vacant room. Standing and pushing away from your desk, you grab your bag and pull out your cell phone.

Suddenly, the door slides open and for a second you think it's him. But instead, in walks a lost Ichigo.

"[Y/n]?"

"Ichi…go?"

"What are you doing here?" you both ask in unison. Ichigo flushes in embarrassment as you laugh softly.

"I was just about to go look for…the P.E teacher."

"Oh, Grimmjow?" says Ichigo, all too casually. Your eye twitches a little at the name.

"Haha, yeah. What about you?"

"I left something in my desk."

As you exit the class, you wait for Ichigo in the hall. Looking out the window, you see Grimmjow pushing the soccer team to their limit.

"[Y/n]!" yells Ichigo, right into your eardrum. Jumping, you ask him what that was for.

"Sorry, you weren't listening when I was asking you before. Jeez, you seem to be spacing out an awful lot today," he says, his voice questionable.

"I-I know. I just have a lot on my mind. Anyways, what were you asking?"

"Did you want me to wait for you? We can stop by the bread store that Orihime works at on our way," he says.

"S-Sure! Let me just go and talk to him."

_**3:12 PM**_

As Ichigo waits and keeps his distance, you're left all alone to face the older man in front of you. Clenching your fists tightly, you walk up to Grimmjow, tapping him on the shoulder.

He glances at you for a second before averting his attention back to the freshmen boys. He has to do a double take before he pays attention to you. He orders the boys to take 5 and you watch as they give you thankful looks of gratitude.

"What?" he asks in pure annoyance, running his hand through his hair. You can't but smile at his old habit that was still running strong.

"Earlier when you asked me what my name was…I lied."

"Hm? Fine. I'll check ya' off right now then. What's yer' real name then?" he says, his voice full of mock when he says "real".

"It's…" swallowing the lump in your throat, you quickly blurt it out, "[Y/n] [Y/l/n]."

For a moment, his hand lays motionless on his clipboard.

He looks at you for a quick second before he checks off your name. You breath a sigh of relief, your identity remaining still unknown to him. As you apologize once again, you turn to walk towards Ichigo. But before you do, your arm is suddenly grabbed and you are spun back around.

"That birthmark on your elbow…so it is you," he says, his voice solemn but serious.

You stare wide eyed into his eyes, your thoughts only focusing on the fact that he had the audacity to physically grab you. It seems that Grimmjow had mistaken the present for the past. No longer could he so carelessly grab you like this. In this moment, you two were long lost friends. But to everyone else, it was teacher and a student. And seeing a male teacher like Grimmjow grabbing a female student like yourself was not right at all. Apparently, especially to Ichigo as you hear footsteps racing in from behind. All you see is his fist come flying in and connecting with Grimmjow's jaw. Ichigo grabs you this time and shoves you behind him.

"W-What the hell do you-"

Ichigo has no time to respond when he's pushed to the ground by Grimmjow's kick.

"Why don't ya' save it for someone who gives a rat's ass, dandelion boy," mutters Grimmjow, as he wipes the blood from his mouth.

Unsure of what to do, you clumsily help Ichigo up as you push him away from Grimmjow's deathly presence. Luckily, none of the freshmen boys from the soccer team were around to see the little show.

Suddenly, you realize Ichigo's bag is nowhere to be seen. Turning around, you notice it lying right by Grimmjow's feet. As you push him a safe distance along, you jog back to quickly grab it.

"Che, ya' should tell yer' little boyfriend there to soak himself in ice. His manhood must be hurting like hell considering he couldn't take a measly lil' kick like that," he says, his voice sarcastic and immature.

Grabbing Ichigo's bag, you slam it up against his hard chest.

"Ichigo, is not my boyfriend. Even if he was, he'd be a hell of a lot more of a man than you ever could be," you whisper, the coldness in your voice surprising even yourself.

"What's this? What happened to the needy 16 year old, who I warned to wait for me, happen to all of a sudden?" he murmurs, his voice tantalizing and alluring.

Pushing him back, you give him a gentle, soft smile. One that you were so used to giving.

"With Ichigo as a witness, I believe you're forgetting the fact that I could get you fired. Stay within your limits, Grimmjow. Or else."

"Else what?" he says, his voice full challenging.

"Keep acting like this and you'll see," you say, as you turn and make way towards Ichigo.

"Why were you talking to that per-"

"He's a…family friend, Ichigo. Trust me. I've known him since we were kids. He just didn't recognize me from earlier because I'd changed so much," you say, as you brush off some dirt that had clung to Ichigo's shirt from the earlier fall.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Grimmjow giving you a dejected look. What was with him all of a sudden?


	3. Chapter 3

_**1:24 PM**_

"[Y/n], are you coming to the girls tennis meeting after school?" asks Tatsuki, as she leans casually against your desk.

"Eh? Of course. Last year's club President should be there to rally the girls," you joke, as you continue to flip through the latest issue of Fashion Plus.

"Great, I'll see you after school then. Hopefully the P.E teacher has cut down his ego. See ya'!"

….

Eh?

"AH!" you yell, as you grab fistfuls of your silky, [h/c] hair. Student's in the class turn to look at your disoriented form.

You totally forgot that the coach of the club would be Grimmjow!

What were you going to do? Tennis was a deep passion of yours and you've always joined each year! Heck, with your power you saved the club from becoming disbanded last year. No way could you leave all those girls who gave the sport a chance just because of your cheerful attitude. How could you let them down? …That was it, you couldn't let them down. You'd continue your actions as President and surely win over more girls. Even if it was someone like Grimmjow standing in your way, you'd just have to push past him.

_**3:11 PM**_

T-This was absolutely horrifying.

"Ah, the President's here!"

"Wow, she get's more and more beautiful as the years go."

"You're a little late, don't you think?" jokes Tatsuki, as she walks up with a bubbly Orihime by her side. Orihime smiles at you as she ties her beautiful, red hair to the side.

"Sorry, I had to convince Keigo that I was indeed busy after school," you say, as you scratch the back of your head nervously.

"That idiot…well, you better go get changed. You're lucky Mr. Hotshot isn't here yet!"

Tatsuki pushes you along towards the change room where you quickly strip into your dark, navy blue tennis attire.

Tying your hair up into a high pony, you place your belongings into the locker and quickly jog back to the tennis courts.

"Is he here?" you ask, as you walk by Tatsuki.

"Never mind that, President. How about you give the girls a welcoming speech," she says, as she shoves you in front of the large group of young and older girls.

"Ahem- To those of you that don't know me, my name is [Y/n] [Y/l/n] of class 2C. Being the President of the club, I would like to say that we're all a group of girls who share a passion for this sport. It doesn't matter if you've never played, all that counts is that you make new friends and enjoy the game. Being my final year here, I hope this one can be one to remember forever!" you cheer happily, as you swing your crimson coloured racquet over your shoulder.

The response received from the girls is well. They immediately begin to speak about last years club events and incoming tournaments that we should participate.

"Okay girls, how about we all get in a line and I'll have one of the seniors take down everyone's names so we can hand the club form in."

Immediately, the girls get into a line and begin talking amongst themselves.

"Seriously, people actually like tennis?" says a familiar voice from behind.

"You only say that because it's the one sport you're terrible at."

You watch as a sack of tennis balls are dropped beside you.

"What're ya' doing here?" asks Grimmjow, as he takes you into account. You watch as his gaze begins to trail slowly down your body. A cold, harsh shiver runs up and down your spine.

"I'm the-"

"President! Can you come here for a moment!" yells one of the seniors.

"C-Coming!"

Running away from Grimmjow, you're glad that you're away from his…watchful presence. Seriously, what was up with that look?

"That's great. I guess for now we can have the girls stretching and then practice a bit after just to see where everyone is."

Leaving the table, you hear a few footsteps coming your way.

"[Y/n]!" greets Ichigo, with Renji and Rukia alongside him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just thought we'd stop by. The turn up doesn't look half bad," says Ichigo.

"Are you kidding me? It's more than we could ever imagine. Plus, this year we've got-"

"Me as the coach," chips in Grimmjow, as he casually drapes his arm around your shoulder. Immediately you see Ichigo tense due to last days encounter.

"Grimmjow, ple-"

"Hey Grimmjow. How about you and I have a quick game. First one to score a point wins," challenges Ichigo, as he swings his school bag over his shoulder.

Grimmjow gently pushes you behind him, as if shielding you from a greater force.

"Yer' on, kid."

Immediately Grimmjow snatches your racquet from your clutches and the two walk away, side by side to the court.

"Tch, show off," mutters Renji, as he follows the two males.

"Come on, [y/n]. It's not every time you get to see two imbeciles battle it out," muses Rukia, as she drags you along.

By now, most of the girls are gathered around the courts because hey, who would want to miss two attractive guys like these too have a competition?

All but you. You were worried. Worried because Ichigo actually knew how to serve the ball, and at that he did not hold back. Grimmjow on the other hand had problems with just about anything that involved keeping it _in _the lines.

Standing on the side lines, you watch as Ichigo get's ready to serve, looking very much like a professional. And then Grimmjow, who stands there swinging the racquet around furiously. As if the air around him were a bunch of thugs. It was a bit embarrassing to watch.

And then finally, Ichigo serves the ball with one quick, fluid motion. As you watch the ball going, you notice that Grimmjow will not react quick enough to hit the incoming target. But instead, it'd slam right into his shoulder. And you knew for a fact he wouldn't dare try to dodge it because "_nothing was too powerful for his manhood"._ Mentally rolling your eyes in your head, you weren't too sure as to what it was that was inside of you at that time, but without thinking, you run onto Grimmjow's side of the court and miraculously manage to get him out of the way in time. Yet always being an idiot from time to time, you had grown so accustomed to the fact that when you stepped on the court, a racquet was always in your hand. With your imaginary racquet, you look like a complete moron when you pretend to swing the ball back to Ichigo, but instead, it pierces right into your left shoulder, causing you to fall backwards onto the hard concrete.

For a moment, all is quiet. It seemed that the only noise at the one moment in the whole world was just the soft, dry thud of the ball rolling onto the ground.

And then suddenly, that calm, peaceful tranquility is lost in the mayhem of panic stricken girls wondering if you were okay. But what made your heart skip a beat and a small smile to form on your lips is when you hear someone actually ask _"Is she alive?"_

_After that, the pain became too much to bear. So closing your eyes, you decided to wake when it didn't hurt so much. And hopefully, the panging aches that had begun to form in your chest would also be gone as well. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sunday Morning**_

Stepping outside from your apartment complex, you breathe in the soft, cool air that accompanies the beautiful morning.

Beginning to walk down the block, you notice the engine of a car suddenly rev up and start. That was weird. No one on the block had such a loud-

"H-Hey!" yells out a ragged, demanding voice.

Looking over your shoulder, you stop walking as you realize who it was.

"Get in the car."

Walking towards the old, classic Mustang, you open up the passenger door and climb in. Immediately you're hit with the sweet aroma of Grimmjow's scent. Closing your eyes, you lean back into the plush seat and breath a sigh of relief.

"…wasn't expecting ya' to agree so easily," he remarks, as he turns off the radio station.

"Hm?" you mumble, as you crack one eye open to look at him.

Leaning over, you place your hand affectionately in his hair, rubbing it gently.

"You got your wallet?"

"…yeah," he responds, as he tries to hide the apparent blush on his face.

"Then you're taking me shopping."

_**2:29 PM **_

Hungrily munching on your fries, you sit in a booth at McDonalds; with Grimmjow across from you. After all that money spending and Grimmjow's whining, you were spent.

"H-Hey! Don't start eating my stuff ya' little pig-"

Grimmjow bites his tongue as soon as he takes in your deathly gaze.

During the ride to the shopping district, you had told Grimmjow that when you woke up in the hospital yesterday, all you had received was a severe bruise. It'd most likely be heeled up in 3-4 weeks. After that, Ichigo and Rukia helped take you home. At the mention of Ichigo, Grimmjow unconsciously began to drive even more recklessly.

You then went on to explain to Grimmjow that since your current condition was due to his idiocy, that the only way he could repay you was by emptying out his wallet for you.

"The doctor…says I need to eat before I take my…medi…cation," you choke out, trying to chew, talk and swallow all at the same time.

"Yeah, a fuckin' meal. Not the amount of food that's equivalent to yer' weight!" he argues, as he begins to hold his fries in the air, away from your reach.

Pouting, you swiftly quick him from underneath the table and watch as he drops his fries. Quickly catching them from making a mess, you once again begin to eat. Scowling, Grimmjow's about to yell at you when you both notice an overcast coming from behind. In a couple of seconds, a group of older males stop by your booth, all seeming to be acquaintances' of Grimmjow.

"Who's the girl?" ask the long, raven haired one as he wedges himself beside you. Shifting uncomfortably, you place yourself in the corner and look out the window.

"I'm his fr-"

"Girl friend," interjects Grimmjow, as a small smirk forms on his lips.

…

Heh?

"WHA-"

"Yer' not just saying that so I don't get to do any freaky shit with her, are you?" asks the man beside you, as he places a firm grip on your thigh. All the colour draining from your face, you look at Grimmjow with a pleading look for help. And right now, he was not living up to the expectations of a _boyfriend._

"Okay Nnoitra, how 'bout you and yer' boys get lost for a while, alright?"

This "Nnoitra" character stands up and so does Grimmjow. They stand face to face, both egos unwavering.

"If she's yer' girl then make out with her…with tongue!" he laughs, as he makes you stand up. He pushes you into Grimmjow's chest.

"Grimmjow, you don't-"

Your urgent whispers are quickly dismissed when he squeezes you into his body, kissing the nape of your neck, while grasping your ample rump in his hands.

"It's okay baby. How 'bout we go home and take a shower. I'll do that thing to your belly button where I shove my d-"

"A'right, I'm outta here!"

Nnoitra and his gang of men vacate the premises, leaving you horrified in Grimmjow's arms. Pushing him away, you grab your purse and speed out of the McDonalds. Never had you been so humiliated.

_**Monday Morning**_

"Morning [y/n]. How was your weekend?" asks Ichigo, as he falls into step with you as you both make way to the field for P.E.

"I honestly think the highlight of it was when you and I studied together," you say truthfully, as you try to wrap up your bruised shoulder.

"Here, let me help you with that."

You watch as Ichigo takes the bandage, focusing his concentration on the task at hand. Looking up into his face, you can't help but note the slight blush that plays his handsome features.

"The Kurosaki doctoral skills run deep within this one," you softly laugh, as you poke him in the side.

"Don't put me in the same category as that guy," he mutters, as he tightens the wrap.

Wincing, you give him a displeasing look, "Be more gentle! It's still sore from-"

"Please [y/n]. Why don't ya' leave the dirty talking for later? Last thing I need is picturing you and the strawberry getting all hot and sweaty," interjects Grimmjow, as he taps his clipboard.

Gawking and turning redder than your insides, your mind is racing on all the things to say. But it seems Ichigo beats you to the punch line. Well, if you could call it that.

"What's it to you? Or are you upset that you can't get all _'hot and sweaty' _with her?" says Ichigo, as he takes a step closer to Grimmjow.

…

Eh?

EH?

"[Y/n]! Can you braid my hair?" interjects Orihime, as she tears your body away from the two gentlemen in front of you.

_**8:49 PM**_

You were upset over a number of reasons. Firstly, Grimmjow never apologized for the way he had handled the issue the other day. Secondly, he did plan on giving you any of the stuff he bought you. It was upsetting because you didn't actually intend to spend all his money. You hadn't transferred any money out that day so you had decided to use all of Grimmjows' and pay him back at the end of the day. Thirdly, Grimmjow goes and says something embarrassing like that in front of you and Ichigo. Fourthly, Ichigo had the decency to say _that. _Lastly, you had to be benched for about 3 weeks because of your injury.

Sitting by yourself, you watch as everyone laughs and enjoy themselves while you sit there with a dark cloud around you.

"[Y/n]!"

Turning around, your face is immediately swallowed up into a pair of breasts.

Nearly falling, Ikkaku grabs your arm.

"W-What're you-"

"We heard about your injury. Sorry to hear," says Toshiro, as he sits on the bench with a serious look. Ah, he looked so adorable.

"What? I thought it was pretty bad ass. How 'bout you and me go head to head?" asks Ikkaku, as he slaps you on the back with a laugh.

"If it's head to head you're talking about, then I'm afraid you automatically lose out," implies Yumichika, as he tries to muffle his laughs.

"Ya' little- how about you and I…"

"Ah, you two are such a headache," says Rangiku, as she flips her beautifully long, red hair over her shoulder.

"[Y/n], there was something we wanted to talk to you about," says Toshiro, as he intensely watches the baseball match in front of him.

"What is it?"

"What type of relation do you share with the P.E teacher?"

Nervous, you take a hesitant seat beside him on the worn out bench.

"Heh, what do-"

"Rangiku and I saw you two embracing. The way he was on you…didn't look much like a teacher and stu-"

"What he means to say is, are you two going out?" chips in Rangiku, as she shuts up Toshiro by engulfing the poor boy into her breasts.

You remain silent, unconsciously twirling your [h/c] locks around your index finger. This was hard. If you told them about it, what would-

"Because if you were, you do know that it's perfectly fine, right?" she says, as she places an affection hand on top of your head.

"What?"

"I mean, Grimmjow is good eye candy. He's got that bad boy personality and he isn't all that bad. Plus, there's only a four year diff-"

"Three, actually."

"All the reason more," she winks, as the both of you begin to stare at his form.

"But he's a tea-"

"Who cares? As long as you're happy, right?"

"Easy for you to say," you mumble, as your head drops down in despair.

"Please, don't you wonder why I'm always busy helping out Gi- Mr. Ichimaru," she whispers, as she once again flashes you a wink. Shocked, you clasp your hands around hers and immediately turn into a school girl.

"What does he-"

Suddenly, you're interrupted by a certain someone clearing their voice.

"Rangiku, we should head back to class now," says Toshiro, as he gets up, digging his hands into his grey slacks.

"But-"

"Let's go."

With that, Toshiro walks past you without another word. Did you say something wrong?

"Don't mind him. He was rooting for Ichigo," mutters Rangiku, as she crosses her slender arms over her large bust.

"WHAT?!" you yelp out in disbelief. Shushing you, Rangiku covers your mouth.

"I mean, come on [y/n]. Before Grimmjow was here it was always you and Ichigo! Now that he's here we barely see you and him together. But I am glad you made the right choice."

"I didn't make a choice!"

"Eh? Well you better soon before you end up breaking a heart!"

With that, you watch as she runs back to Toshiro's side.

"Hey, don't you think we should tell the boys we're leaving?" she asks, as she nods towards an arguing Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I'd rather not be seen with those two. They say you can catch idiocy now a days."

Sitting back on the bench, you watch as Grimmjow and Ichigo begin to argue about whether or not that hit was a foul. Meanwhile, you see a bleeding Keigo on the ground. That aside, looking at the two men in front of you, it did spark the question. Who would _you choose?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**3:07 PM**_

"[Y/n]!" you hear someone yell, as you glance over your shoulder.

"Oh. Hey Orihime," you smile, as you begin putting on your purple overcoat. It was mid October already, the winds were getting thicker as Winter began to approach,

"Tatsuki and I are planning to go dress shopping for the Winter Snowball. Do you-"

"You mean the dance? Orihime, it's not even Halloween yet."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun if we get our dresses now instead of waiting until the rush. Will you come?"

Fishing around for your scarf in your locker, it's nowhere to be found. Only a small, folded up note.

"_Come to the teacher__'__s office if ya__'__ want yer__'__ scarf back. -G__"_Great, he was holding your scarf as hostage. A scarf. He probably thought he was so clever.

"I don't know. I really want to stay home and sleep," you lie, as you scratch the back of your head in thought. Truth was, the thought of you even dancing in front of your family mortified you. The thought of all your peers was a whole different story.

"Aha! Or is it because you're too nervous to see your crush there because he'll be with another girl?" she whispers, as she pats you on the back.

"W-What? No!"

"But-"

"Orihime, I'm going home. I'll get back to you later if I still want to tag along, alright?"

She nods her head in agreement and waves goodbye to you as she goes to find Tatsuki.

Stepping out of the door, you freeze as you watch the rain make a soft, soothing sound as it hits earth. The tranquility and peacefulness of the rain never ceased to amaze you. But it did irritate you that you forgot your umbrella.

Pulling out your phone, you text your friends asking if they had an extra one.

_**3:11 PM**_

"[Y/n]?"

Turning around, you're met with the boy who you've been friends with since the beginning of high school.

"Ichigo?"

"Got your text. Here, I'll walk you home," he says, as he places his hand on the small of your back, pushing you gently out the door. As soon as he does, he squishes right up against you, holding the umbrella over yourselves.

Blushing, you and him continue to walk when suddenly there's a huge gust of wind. Shivering, you begin to mentally curse that damned Grimmjow for taking your scarf.

"Wait a minute," stops Ichigo, as he hands you the umbrella. Taking it, you watch as the man in front of you gently un wraps his black, silk scarf from his neck; wrapping it snugly around yours.

"You should really come to school more prepared," he jokes, as he also raises the hood of your coat over your head.

Staring up at him, you can't help but look into his eyes. They were a warm, soothing brown. When you looked at Ichigo, you read courage, friendship, saviour and something else. Something you couldn't quite place your finger on it. But whatever it was, it gave him that light in his eyes. In his voice, his personality. In himself.

The both of you continue to walk, silence remaining between the two of you. Not the awkward type, but the type that allows for silence to remain comforting between two individuals.

As you and Ichigo wait to cross the street, an old Mustang drives by, making it's way down the same street. You think nothing of it.

Suddenly, you hear your phone go off. Pulling out the black device, you notice it's Orihime saying that her and Tatsuki would be leaving in an hour to go find dresses.

"Who is it?" asks Ichigo, peering down at you.

"Orihime. Her and Tatsuki are going dress shopping for the Winter Snowball. She was wondering if I'd be coming."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be the only one going without a date," you lie again, as you place your phone back into your bag. Truth was, you didn't think any of your friends were really going with dates.

"Oh…then, ugh, how about you and I go together?" he asks, as you notice the deep blush that sweeps across his face.

Slowing your pace, Ichigo takes that as a no.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Okay."

"…to be like- What?"

"I'll go with you," you say reassuringly, as you cling onto his arm. You cringe slightly as you remember that your shoulder is still bruised.

Ichigo and you walk the rest of the way home, talking about your friends, family and plans for Halloween.

"I don't really want to dress up," admits Ichigo, as he holds your hand to keep you balanced as you walk on an old ledge.

"Me too. I'd much rather stay at home and do nothing."

Jumping off, you stop in front of your apartment complex.

"Want to come in for a bit?" you offer, as you nod towards the building.

"Sorry. I promised Rukia and Renji I'd come along with them to this new place to eat," he says, clearly embarrassed he had to go and do something like that.

"It's fine. Thanks for the umbrella!" you say, as you flash him a smile.

"No problem. See ya' tomorrow!"

As you watch Ichigo walk away, you quickly remember the scarf you had around your neck.

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah?"

"Your-"

"Keep it!"

Blushing, Ichigo waves goodbye with that same, gentle smile on his lips.

Unwrapping his scarf, you smell the sweet, warm scent of him as you walk into your complex.

Getting in, you notice a ton of shopping bags waiting by the elevator. And a man as well.

"Smitten with love?," says Grimmjow, as he leans up against the wall, digging his hands into his navy jeans. You stare at him, never seeing him so…cleaned up? His attire at school consisted of shorts, a sweatshirt and a baseball cap. Today he was dressed in fitted jeans and instead of his worn out runners he wore dark brown combat boots. The sweatshirt was replaced with a loose, white tank and a black leather jacket to go around. This time, he wore no hat but instead his hair was styled to perfection.

Still staring at Grimmjow in all his glory, you watch as he walks up to you, handing back your scarf. With a confused look, he grabs the one that was already in your hands.

"Where the hell did ya' get this?"

Taking a whiff of it, Grimmjow immediately tosses it back.

"What? Did ya' start wearing cologne or something all of a sudden?"

"No, you idiot. It's Ichi- Hey, no. I'm still mad at you!" you yell, as you poke him hard in the chest.

"Nothing was-"

"Oh shut up! You are really starting to get on my nerves, Grimmjow. You and I, we're nothing. So I don't understand why you of all people have such a hard time watching Ichigo and I together!" you confess, as you cross yours arms over across your chest.

He remains quiet, his eyes averting your gaze. You watch as he's about to run his hand through his hair but you grab it, stopping him.

"Don't. You'll mess it up," you murmur, as you drop his hand back to his side.

Blushing, Grimmjow does it anyways and indeed messes up his hair.

"Well, fine. Guess I'm sorry for-"

"That's all I needed, Grimmjow," you say, as you stop him from ruining his apology.

Grabbing your bags, you tell Grimmjow to grab the rest and both of you head to your apartment. It was time for the long awaited _talk. _

_**4:01 PM**_

"Grimmjow, get your feet off my table," you warn, as you hand him a can of soda. Unwillingly, he takes his feet off and instead slouches down into his seat, like he lived here.

"Look Grimmjow, I-"

"Before that, I want to ask ya' something. Instead of paying me back in cash for all the useless shit ya'-"

"They weren't-"

"Why don't we both…I don't know, on the day of the stupid dance how 'bout we go out. Just the two of us," he says, his voice gentle and unusually thoughtful.

Sitting there quietly and unnerving, you clasp your hands tightly together in your lap. Looking down at your legs, you hate yourself for what you're about to say.

"Grimmjow. There is no us," you state, as you swallow the large lump in your throat. It was true, you couldn't lead him on nor was it fair for him to do so to you. You were finally drawing a line in the sand. Grimmjow and you could not be together. It was always at very different times when you each wanted the other. Now, you had school to worry about. Friends. Living a normal teenage life. If word got out about the two of you, the worst that could happen to him would he'd be fired and have no choice to go somewhere else and start a new. But for you, you'd be judged, you'd live a life of torment and that, to you at this stage of your life was not worth it. What you had wanted 2 years ago was still the same now, but it felt as if Grimmjow only wanted you back because of Ichigo. It was a competition to him and you were not going to be played like that. You weren't sure as to what Grimmjow's true feelings were. Whether he did or did not love you. But letting him go now would prove the truth of it all.

"What-"

"You're a **teacher.** I'm your **student**," you boldly state, looking him directly in the eyes as you do so. But you can't hold his gaze when you see his blue orbs grow wide with pain, anger and something else.

"And we should…keep it that way. Things will be difficult if we keep pursuing whatever this-"

"I get, I get it! I'll save ya' the trouble and just leave now," he yells, as he dramatically chucks his un opened can of soda at the wall. You wince as you watch it leave a whole. That was going to cost you. But that was the least of your worries right now.

"W-Wait! We can still be friends, Grimmjow. Just no more flirt-"

"I'm sorry, [y/n]. That's just who the fuck I am when I'm around ya'. Not gonna cut my balls off just so I can be like that son of a bitch who helplessly clings on to ya' because he's madly in love! It's pathetic as-"

Grimmjow stares at you, holding the side of his face. You ignore the stabbing pain in your shoulder from moving it so quickly like that. You stand there frozen, looking up at his pained face.

"Don't forget that I was once that clingy, pathetic girl who was madly in love with you," you whisper, as your eyes begin to water. So that's what Grimmjow thought of people like Ichigo and you.

"I hit you because Ichigo's my friend. Even if it wasn't, hell, even if it was Keigo I would've still slapped you. Because I believe that people like that, people with big enough hearts, enough courage to fight for their love, deserve a _chance_. Something _you _were never willing to give me."

And this time, one by one, the tears gently roll down your face. You make no attempt to hide your emotions. Grimmjow walks out the door, slamming it in the process.

People like _**you deserved a chance.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**One Month Later**

A little over a month had passed between you and Grimmjow's last conversation. He held up to your words, never once speaking nor looking at your direction if it wasn't school related. Slowly but surely, you felt yourself coming back. The one who played sports, tried hard to excel in school. The girl who had a normal life was coming back. But meanwhile, you felt Grimmjow slipping away. You heard stories constantly that he was beginning to party and go out more. And almost every night he was seen with a different women.

When you had asked for distance between the two of you, you didn't mean for Grimmjow to stop trying. Well, in a sense you did but you didn't want him to give up his feelings or pretend they weren't there. Which he was doing with all the excessive drinking and plentiful sex.

Each of you were living and changing your lives by the day. Grimmjow had forgotten about you and you had decided to take the next step and move on. Plus, who says that Grimmjow was the only man you were allowed to be with. It was time you had let Ichigo have a chance to your heart. As cheesy as it may sound.

Grimmjow was a big case to handle and so were you. And neither of you were ready for the challenge.

_**12:04 PM**_

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" you ask, as you sit to eat lunch with your friends.

"I think he's out with the other morons," says Rukia, as she hungrily piles in her bento that Ichigo made for her. You can't help smile at the irony. Rukia was strong willed, courageous and yet gentle and understanding from time to time. Yet she still needed her lunch made for her. It was endearing in a way that Ichigo would go great lengths for her. Sometimes you couldn't help but sit and wonder as to why those two weren't together instead of him and you.

"How long has it been, 2 months?" chips in Orihime, as she takes God knows what and puts it in her mouth.

"Orihime. It's only been 2 weeks," you laugh, as you open up your own lunch box.

"Ah, really? Hasn't felt like it!"

Yes, she was right. What was 2 weeks felt like 2 months between you two. It was like the same thing, you two were still amazing friends but a deeper connection had formed. It felt right.

**Next Day**

"Man, I heard we're playing basketball today!" whines Keigo, as he drapes his body over Ichigo's. Annoyed, Ichigo grabs his arm and flings him across the gymnasium.

"Yes! Finally a sport I'm good at!" chimes in Orihime, as she cheers in response.

"You say that every time, Orihime," retorts Tatsuki, as she immediately begins to stretch.

Laughing, you all meet in the center of the gym waiting for Grimmjow to arrive.

Soon enough, he does. Making quite the appearance.

"Wow! He's so hot!"

"Is that even legal?"

"Ahhh, I wish he wasn't our teacher because then I wouldn't feel so guilty for liking him!"

Immediately all the girls are abuzz and giddy. You turn around, wandering what all the talk was about. Immediately you feel your whole body grow hot out of embarrassment. Grimmjow walks in wearing only black, fitted track pants. Out of breath, he casually tosses his bag over his shoulder. Gawking, Rukia has to kick you in the gut for you to physically peel your eyes off of him. Luckily, Ichigo wasn't looking.

"Teeeeeeeacher! Since you have your shirt off, does that give me the right to take mine off!" yells a suddenly happy go lucky Keigo, as he runs towards the girls trying to peel his own shirt off.

"Idiot, ya' have nothing to show. Keep it on," says Grimmjow dryly, as he casually fishes out a red sweatshirt from his bag and in an almost sexual way puts it on. For a moment, he catches you looking and does not try to hide his know it all smirk. Blushing in torment, you walk away to stand with the guys, who all gave Grimmjow distressed looks. Meanwhile, Keigo cries into the arms of Mizuiro.

"[Y/n]?"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong, you're all red?" says Ichigo, as he gently holds the back of his hand up to your forehead.

"I-It's nothing!" you blurt out, as you quickly hug his arm in reassurance.

_**8:43 AM**_

"Okay, pick a number outta' the hat and whoever has the same one is yer' partner," says Grimmjow, as he walks around with a hat.

"Isn't this a little middle-"

Grimmjow shoots a look towards Keigo, immediately causing him to cower behind Ichigo.

"Oh, and if any of ya' shi- kids, trade numbers, I will kill ya'," he says, as he once again shoots a look towards Keigo. This time, he faints.

After all picking a number, you draw 6. As soon as Chad draws his, Grimmjow notices that there's still a number left.

"Uryu's not here," says Chad, explaining the reasoning for the extra slip.

"Alright, guess I'll have to partner up then."

"Okay, one by one read the numbers in order!"

"1!" shouts Orihime. Luckily for her, she's partnered up with Tatsuki.

"2!" yells Rukia, as she waits for her partner to come to her. It's Chad.

"3!" Renji and Keigo.

"4!" Mizuiro and a girl are paired up.

"5!" shouts Ichigo, as he looks towards you with hopeful eyes. You watch as he's paired off with a girl in your class. You smile at him, giving him a wave.

"6!" you yell happily, as you look around the class for your partner. You didn't really mind as to whoever it was. You were good at basketball. You had the height, coordination and stamina. Well, from time to time. You were exceptionally terrible at one on one. The pressure got to you quite easily.

Hearing footsteps coming towards you, you look to the right and smile at to whoever your partner was. It slowly fades into a grim line as you watch your teacher stand beside you.

Only simple words like "yes" and "no" had been exchanged between the two of you in months. Basketball involved working together and talking, something you two hadn't done in months.

"Okay, once ya' have yer' partner, the shortest person run and grab a ball!"

Without another word, the shortest of each run to grab a ball. But you, you look at Grimmjow with a scowl before stalking to grab the ball. He only said that because he wanted you to grab the ball. Heck, knowing him, he probably would've said, "If you have [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes…and if yer' name is [y/n] go and grab a ball for everyone."

Yanking a ball from the caged bin, you angrily stride towards Grimmjow, chucking the ball towards him. Lucky that this was his game, he caught it with ease.

"Alright. Let's do passing for 10 and the other 10 we'll do defense practice," he says, as he casually runs his hand through his hair.

Looking at you with a blank expression, Grimmjow bounce passes the ball towards you. You do the same, looking at the others behind him instead of at him.

But because of not looking at the person you're passing too, your passes are quite obviously sloppy.

"Idiot! Look at me when ya' pass!" he yells, his voice cold and threatening. For a second, everyone looks at you, their faces almost apologetic.

Wincing at his words, you swallow the air between you both and look him in the eyes as the two of you continue to pass.

_**9:01 AM**_

"Okay. Let's start with defensive. It's simple. One person has the ball, all they need to do is get to the other end successfully without having it snatched or rolled away from them from the other guy. We'll do this for 10 and then get to a game. Tallest person is the blocker."

Shocked, you look at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"What the hell are ya' looking at me for? Get to the end of the gym!" he yells, his voice once again deathly and cold.

Running, you clench the ball tightly to your chest. You had to keep the ball away from Grimmjow. To those who didn't know him, it wouldn't seem so bad. But Grimmjow loved basketball and basketball sure as hell loved him. He was a monster when he played. His only objective was to score. He had no patience when it came to the defensive side. And this scared you.

Blowing his whistle, Grimmjow cues for the drill to begin.

Dribbling the ball, you hesitantly take a step towards the beast that stands in front of you.

You awkwardly try to plow into his chest with your smaller, thinner body.

"What the hell are ya' doing?" he asks, as he watches your pathetic attempts to try and push around him.

"H-Hey! I'm trying!" you choke out, as you try to do one of those fancy spin around moves like you always see basketball players too.

Embarrassingly, all that comes from it is that you end up clumsily, almost grinding your rear into Grimmjow's pelvic region. Looking over your shoulder, you watch in horror as to how everyone has already made it to the other side and are now watching your feeble attempts from afar.

"Come on [y/n]! You can do it!"

"Just think about something angry and plow through him!"

"Show the evil man who's boss!" yells Keigo, as he gives you a thumbs up.

"B-Bastard. He's only saying that cuz he's on the other side," mutters Grimmjow, as his brow twitches in annoyance.

Hearing their encouraging words, you look at Grimmjow with a steely gaze.

"C-Can we use the whole court now since everyone's done?" you ask.

He looks over his shoulder and you both see Ichigo smiling, encouraging you on.

"Sure, why the hell not?" he says, his voice twice as cold as it was before. This scares you greatly and you even wish that Ichigo had been in a different P.E class.

Frozen for a couple of seconds, you swallow the lump in your throat. Quickly, you dribble past Grimmjow, not even daring to look at the monster who was on your tail. At about half court, you breath a sigh of relief knowing that you were going to make it. Involuntarily, you slow your pace down and suddenly, he's in front of you. You see an opportunity to wiz pass him and you take it. But you forget as to how dangerous and competitive Grimmjow can get. And it seemed in that moment he forgot he was practicing against a feeble girl. Grimmjow slaps the ball into his hands and in doing so his shoulder checks right into your body, causing you to hit the floor at a deathly rate.

Unfortunately, the first thing to hit the floor is your wrist and in not a pretty way. You swear that in that moment, you could hear the bone actually shatter.

Falling to the ground in pain, you roll to your side and hold your wrist in pain. Immediately you hear the worried footsteps of your peers coming towards you, having all witnessed the horrible fall.

"Idiots, don't crowd her! Rukia, get yer' ass over here!" yells Grimmjow, as he stops the herd of students running towards your aid.

Grimmjow kneels towards you, trying to pry your arm open.

"I-It hurts!" you cry out, as you arch your back in a agonizing motion, looking at him for help. You had felt a lot of pain in your life before but this was just different. Your wrist and whole body felt so hot and sweaty. Looking down at your wrist, you cringed at the swelling sight. You couldn't help but fight the tears that were forming at the edge of your eyes.

Rukia runs over towards you and Grimmjow.

"Rukia, run to the nurses office and tell them we need Unohana," he says, his voice clear with authority. Something you had never heard before.

"Come on Princess," he murmurs, as grabs your shoulders and helps you sit upright. You manage to sit successfully, but the slightest movement in your arm sent a searing, hot bolt to your wrist.

Wincing, you involuntarily reach over to squeeze Grimmjow's hand. He see's this and actually fight's to let go, refusing.

"Grim-"

"Yer' my student. Stop it," he mutters, as he gives you a judgmental look from the corner of his eyes. You feel a stabbing pain in your chest and your eyes begin to water even more. So this is how he felt when you told him that day those same words.

"I'm in pain. Just let me squeeze-"

"I don't give a damn!" he hisses, as he shuts up your efforts to try and relieve some pain.

Wiping the tears, you try to shuffle away from Grimmjow. Gasping in pain, you quickly stop and dig your nails into your forearm, drawing blood. Was it supposed to hurt this much?!

"Idiot, yer'-"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" you yell helplessly, as you call for your boyfriend.

Immediately he comes running, as you watch a deep scowl appear on Grimmjow's face.

"What's-"

Immediately you cling on to him, squeezing his arm tightly and closely. He's shocked for a moment, but that quickly wears off when he soothingly begins to smooth out the back of your hair.

"It hurts," you mumble.

"Let- Great, she's here."

Mrs. Unohana walks towards you with a medical bag in one hand. She crouches down towards you and orders everyone to leave but Grimmjow.

Wasting no time, Mrs. Unohana at first gently examines your wrist, but as soon as she begins to turn it from side to side, you bite your lip from letting anything further escape.

Grimmjow kneels down to your form and gently pats the back of your head, just like Ichigo did. No, the way Ichigo did was in a loving, caring matter. What Grimmjow was doing, it once again felt like consoling a younger child. That, and it was full of complete mock. Looking down at your thighs, you hide your apparent tears. Grimmjow was, and would prove to be, truly the worst.


End file.
